


Serve That Which Is Best In Me

by wildheartmustang



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age 2
Genre: Bethany has feelings, F/M, Future AU where the Circles are abolished, Kid Fic, Nate and Beth are older parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartmustang/pseuds/wildheartmustang
Summary: Repost from my Tumblr.Malcolm gave Bethany some important words that she never thought she'd pass down.





	Serve That Which Is Best In Me

“Now remember what I told you… Magic will serve-”

“Serve that which is best in me, not that which is most base, I know! Why can’t I stay at home and you teach me, Mama?”

“I told you before, sweetheart. You’ll enjoy learning magic with the other children.”

Bethany stood on her knees and continued to braid her daughter’s thick hair dutifully with a small smile, despite her pleading. The eight year old had come into her magic only the week before by accidentally freezing the surface of the pond in their garden. The little girl came to her sobbing, believing she killed all the fishes; thankfully she hadn’t, but it was no less frightening for her.

There was talk of what it all meant. Bethany sat her on her lap and told her that the Maker had given her a gift for her to use as she saw fit. That she would often enter a place called the Fade in her sleep where she’d meet spirits, some friendly and some not, and that it would stay with her for the rest of her life.

It worried Bethany to begin with. She and Nathaniel were determined to build a quiet, normal life for themselves in the countryside where Lothering was being rebuilt after the the Blight ended. The Taint was drawn from their blood, they were no longer beholden to the Grey Wardens. The Maker had blessed them with that life and with two children, Hannah and Silas. Of course she knew there was a chance of their children carrying the gift in their veins, but that wasn’t what she was scared of.

Yes, the Chantry no longer had jurisdiction over mages and it had been five years since the Circle’s had been completely replaced with the new College system, but Bethany knew it would take years still for the fear around mages and magic to ever really leave people’s hearts.

She finished her daughter’s braids and tied the ends secure with bright red ribbons. “There we go. You look lovely!” Bethany put on her warmest, most encouraging smile just for her daughter.

Hannah pouted and turned around to face her mother with the same grey blue eyes as her father’s, before drifting her gaze to the floor despondently. “But you know magic… I want you to teach me…” she grumbled.

Bethany allowed her face to solemn as she chewed her lip thoughtfully.

“Hannah, look at me.” Bethany lifted her daughter’s chin and stroked the flyaway hair from her face. “Things are different now than when I was a little girl. My father had to teach me magic at home and we had to keep ourselves hidden because otherwise we’d be taken to the Circle.”

“What’s the Circle?”

“It was a place where they took mages as children to teach them magic… but it wasn’t a very nice place to go. Mages never saw their family ever again once they went to the Circle.”

Hannah’s face dropped. “Why?”

There was the thought in the back of Bethany’s mind of how Hannah and Silas would’ve been taken away from her after giving birth to them if she had gone to the Circle, and she could feel heart wrench just knowing that. No, her daughter could wait till she was older to know how hard mages who came before her fought so she didn’t have to go through life feeling ashamed.

“That was just the way things were, sweetheart. But you don’t have to hide away or be scared like I was when I was your age. I want you to go to school and make friends and be proud of who you are. I want you to have the life I never had growing up. Do you understand?”

Hannah didn’t get the chance to reply as it was then that Nathaniel poked his head around the door. Silas, their youngest, was close behind, hiding behind his legs. “Are we all ready for our first day of school?”

“Mama, will I be magic?” Silas spoke up.

Bethany gave a soft giggle. Barely six years old, Silas looked a little more like his father with the same jet black hair and pouty bottom lip, but darker hazel eyes and a softer nose. “You might be. Uncle Anders didn’t get his magic until he was twelve.”

“Will I go to school as well?” asked Silas.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Nathaniel patted Silas’ head. “Speaking of, we’ll be late if we don’t get a move on.”

Bethany rose to her feet and held out her hand for Hannah to take. She did, albeit unhappily and the family left the cottage and made their way to the Chantry a mile away.

When they arrived there was already a group of six children between the ages of six and ten, four human and two elven, playing tag outside; their gleeful shrieks echoing in the courtyard. There were two women, one in her fifties and an elven woman no older than twenty-five, dressed in robes who watched over the children patiently. Bethany knew them to be the local Enchanters and so took Hannah over to them to introduce her formally.

“This must be Hannah!” the younger woman enthused.

Hannah retreated back into the skirt of Bethany’s dress without a word and clung to fabric.

“She’s a little shy.” Nathaniel explained.

The older Enchanter smiled. “That’s quite alright. They almost always are.”

Bethany ushered Hannah out and knelt in front of her. “We’ll be back this afternoon.”

“Can’t you stay?” Hannah asked with big eyes.

Bethany shook her head, hesitantly. “No, darling. These women will take care of you though and you’ll have such a great day that you won’t know where the time has gone!”

Hannah took one last look at Bethany before dashing to Nathaniel and hugging him. “Love you papa.”

He stroked her head gently. “I love you too.”

“Bye sis.” Silas held onto his father’s hand and waved his other hand. Hannah waved back in like as she walked towards the Enchanters and took the Elven woman’s hand. Bethany, Nathaniel and Silas watched as Hannah went into the Chantry with the other children.

“I can’t tell who’s more nervous, you or her.” Nathaniel teased.

Bethany turned to him and linked her arm into Nathaniel’s, the three started the trip back home. “She’ll be fine.” Bethany said, though she couldn’t tell if she was trying to convince him or herself.

“You did the right thing, not going in with her.”

“Part of me wants to keep her safe even though I know I can’t.” Bethany admitted.

Nathaniel nodded, “Of course.”

“I feel ridiculous.” Beth sighed. “You’d think I’d be excited about this…”

“You’re not being ridiculous in the slightest. She’s still our daughter, it’s only natural you want to protect her.”

Bethany smiled. “Thank you.”

“Besides, she has you. No matter what happens she’ll always have that blessing in life.”

A pause.

“She needs you too. My father made that mistake with Carver.”

“As did mine. Make no mistake, I have no intention of being absent.” Bethany leant into her husband’s arm affectionately.

“Mama?” Silas said.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Why did Hannah not want to go in?”

“Well, people get scared of new things. Remember when you were scared to try carrots because you didn’t think you’d like them?”

“I like carrots now!”

Bethany smiled. “Exactly! Because you were brave and willing to try them.”

“Hannah’s just scared because this is a big change in her life.” Nathaniel said.

Silas frowned, “But it’s not the same. Hannah’s a mage now.”

“Your sister may be gifted in a way that you’re not but that doesn’t mean she’s any different,” Nathaniel replied.

“You’ll have moments like that too even if you don’t have magic, but we’ll be there for the both of you no matter what.” Bethany spoke reassuringly.

Silas tightened his grip on Nathaniel’s hand, “I guess that’s ok.” the boy mumbled.

 

* * *

 

 

Silas was exhausted by the afternoon, so Nathaniel stayed at home while he napped and Bethany made the trip back into New Lothering to pick Hannah up from the Chantry.

Bethany watched as her little girl left the Chantry and waved goodbye to the other children as they left with their parents. A good sign. Hannah skipped the whole way to Bethany and hugged her tightly.

“How was school?” Bethany asked. “Was it fun?”

Hannah didn’t say anything but held up her hands and conjured a small flame in her palms, a wide, proud grin plastered on her face.

“Wow! Look at you!”

“Enchanter Desani said I’m a fast learner!”

“That’s incredible! You’ll have to show Papa when we get home!” Bethany took Hannah’s hand the two started to make their way home.

“Enchanter Beatrice said that tomorrow we’d learn to cast wind!”

“Yeah? What else did you learn today?”

“About the Fade. And then Enchanter Desani told us about spirits…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to follow me,[click here](https://Wardencommanderc0usland.tumblr.com) for my Dragon Age Tumblr blog


End file.
